Unhappy Life
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Penyesalan akan hari kemarin dan ketakutan akan hari esok adalah dua pencuri yang mengambil kebahagiaan saat ini. Fict For 1st SasuIno GWE.


_**Penyesalan akan hari kemarin, dan ketakutan akan hari esok adalah dua pencuri yang mengambil kebahagiaan saat ini**._

* * *

Sasuke membuka pelan matanya ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah tirai jendela mulai menghangatkan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit menggeram, Uchiha bungsu itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Wajar saja, ia baru terpejam selama satu jam setelah semalaman nyaris tidak tidur untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang diberikan oleh sang hokage.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang untuk meredam sakit kepala yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Pandangannya pun terasa buram. Maka dengan tertatih-tatih mantan _missing nin_ ini memilih untuk berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Kalau tidak salah kemarin ia menyimpan beberapa butir obat sakit kepala pemberian Sakura. Siapa tahu setelah meminum obat itu ia bisa merasa lebih baik seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Setelah memeriksa beberapa laci di dapur, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan obat sakit kepala miliknya. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda itu segera menelan dua butir obat sakit kepala dengan segelas air putih yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa semakin hari, semua terasa semakin berat baginya. Bukan karena sang Hokage mulai memberikan berbagai macam misi - yang baginya adalah misi kacangan – pada dirinya. Dengan kepandaian serta kemampuan _ninjutsu_ yang di atas rata-rata, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa kesulitan dengan semua misi-misi itu. Bukan juga karena ia merasa kesepian. Tidak. Meskipun ia adalah seorang mantan _missing nin_ yang memperoleh pengampunan karena ikut menyelamatkan dunia ninja pada perang yang lalu, tak lantas membuatnya kehilangan teman-temannya. Hampir semua rekan-rekan ninjanya menerima kembali keberadaannya meskipun dengan setengah hati. Ini semua berkat Naruto yang tak pernah lelah menceritakan bagaimana dulu ia dan Sasuke bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Madara.

Rasa berat yang melingkupi hari-hari seorang Uchiha Sasuke disebabkan oleh dua hal. Dua hal yang membuat hidupnya terasa penuh tekanan. Dua hal yang membuat ia terkadang bangun dalam suasana hati yang tidak karuan. Dua hal yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya menguap begitu saja. Dua hal yang seolah-olah menjadi beban abadi di sisa umurnya. Dua hal itu adalah

...

Penyesalan dan ketakutan sebagai seorang mantan _missing nin_.

* * *

**Unhappy Life**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AR, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Fict For ****SasuIno 1st GOLDEN WEEK Event**

******Theme : ****************FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai ke ruang Hokage. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal hari masih terbilang pagi di Konoha. Tetapi Sasuke merasa seluruh tenaganya udah habis. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin pulang. Menghabiskan sisa hari ini di apartemen kecilnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus menyerahkan laporan-laporan yang sudah ia kerjakan semalaman kepada Hokage jika tak ingin mendapat murka dari sang hokage wanita.

"Ohayou … "

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen-dokumen di tangannya ke depan ketika ia mendengar sebuah sapaan selamat pagi.

Ahh … Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika mengetahui sapaan tadi bukanlah ditujukan untuk dirinya. Beberapa langkah di depannya terlihat putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengobrol dengan penerus pemimpin klan Nara. Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang masih memiliki klan dan berpeluang menjadi pemimpin klan seperti mereka berdua. Seandainya klan Uchiha masih ada, pasti Itachi atau ia juga akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan ayah mereka selaku pemimpin klan.

Tapi itu hanya angan-angan. Karena kenyataannnya klan Uchiha sudah musnah. Klan besar yang merupakan salah satu pendiri Konoha itu kini hanyalah tinggal sejarah yang akan dipelajari sekedar lalu oleh murid-murid akademi ninja.

Mengenaskan!

Tak mau berdiam lama-lama, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang Hokage. Menghiraukan tatapan penuh curiga dari Nara Shikamaru dan tatapan prihatin dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Tch! Bocah Nara itu memang tak pernah terlihat ramah padanya. Pandangannya selalu penuh selidik. Yahh… Sasuke sadar bahwa Nara Shikamaru memang tak pernah sepenuh hati menerima keberadaannya kembali. Terlebih setelah calon tunangannya secara terbuka malah memberikan perhatian lebih pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hey… Padahal itu bukan salahnya bukan? Seharusnya sebagai seorang laki-laki serta calon suami, Shikamaru harus bisa mengambil tindakan tegas. Bukannya justru menimpakan kesalahan serta mencurigai dirinya secara berlebihan.

Karena Uchiha tidak lahir untuk dicurigai dan dipersalahkan!

* * *

Matahari masih merajai langit ketika Sasuke melangkah ke apartemennya. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Dan benar saja, di dapur apartemennya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik yang tak asing baginya.

"Sasuke-kun? Okaeri ... "

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat seorang gadis yang memakai apron berlambangkan klan Uchiha itu sedang sibuk menata piring-piring di meja makan. Peluh tampak membanjiri wajah riang sang gadis. Setelah selesai dengan piring-piringnya, gadis berambut pirang itu mendekati Sasuke yang masih tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku sudah memasak banyak untukmu," ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekati meja makan.

Yamanaka Ino adalah nama gadis yang tak pernah absen datang ke apartemennya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia mendapat pengampunan dari desa dan diperbolehkan menjalani kehidupan layaknya shinobi yang lain. Putri dari pemimpin klan Yamanaka ini adalah pribadi yang ceria seperti Naruto, yang sanggup membuat pecinta ketenangan seperti dirinya merasa sakit kepala karena kadar keberisikan mereka yang memang berada dalam level tinggi.

Gadis berambut pirang ini bukan hanya rela datang setiap pagi untuk membereskan apartemen dan memasak bagi sang Uchiha dengan gratis, tapi juga tak pernah lelah untuk memberi semangat kepada Sasuke – meskipun pada kenyataannya Sasuke tak pernah memintanya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan Ino. Ia juga tahu pasti bahwa murid Sarutobi Asuma ini mencintai dirinya dengan tulus. Ayolah, bahkan orang buta pun bisa tahu bahwa gadis ini mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya dari cara gadis itu menyebut namanya. Meskipun tak pernah secara gamblang menyatakan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih, tapi pada kenyataannya sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sasuke selalu memperlakukan Ino selayaknya orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat," ujar Sasuke dingin sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ino. Dengan acuh tak acuh, ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil air minum. Merasa enggan untuk terlibat pembicaraan lebih jauh.

"Kau mengusirku? Jahat sekali," seloroh Ino sembari tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Apa kau tak ingin mengajakku makan bersama? Kan aku yang masak."

Sasuke memandang Ino dari sudut matanya, "Daripada kau mengurusiku, lebih baik kau urus kekasihmu yang lain."

Ino mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan bingung. "Bukankah kekasihku itu kau, Sasuke-kun? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadi mustahil aku memiliki kekasih lain."

Sasuke meneguk air dalam botol kemasan itu dalam diam. Setelah mengembalikan botol ke dalam lemari pendingin, ia mulai memandang sang gadis lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak setiap kali ia mendengar pengakuan Ino bahwa ia menyukainya. Sudah puluhan kali Sasuke mendengar pengakuan itu, tapi tetap saja pengakuan itu selalu membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Aku tak pantas untukmu. Mana mungkin seorang _missing nin_ dari klan terkutuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pewaris klan besar dan terhormat sepertimu?" ujar Sasuke sinis. Terdapat penekanan yang sarat emosi ketika ia mengucapkan '_missing nin_' dan 'klan terkutuk'. Sasuke cukup sadar diri untuk tidak bermimpi menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan besar. Baginya menikah dengan gadis biasa pun cukup. Karena tujuan utamanmya adalah membangun klannya yang kini nyaris punah. Ia takut bila ia tetap nekat menikah dengan anggota klan besar, maka ia akan dihina bahkan mungkin ditolak oleh seluruh anggota klan karena statusnya sebagai _missing nin_ dan penjahat buruan lima negara.

Uchiha bukan dilahirkan untuk dihina!

Ino tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban sang Uchiha, "Apa maksudmu tadi adalah tentang perjodohanku dengan Shikamaru?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Hening.

Ino memeluk Sasuke ketika melihat sang Uchiha tak kunjung memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, "Aku tak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini. Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?"

Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dalam diam. "Pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat," ujarnya setelah membiarkan keheningan merajai pembicaraan mereka selama beberapa menit. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Yamanaka Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, "Jika kau meminta, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu Sasuke-kun, menemanimu sepanjang hidupku, dan melahirkan generasi penerus Uchiha. Tetapi jika kau hanya diam, aku juga tak mampu melakukan apapun."

Ino tersenyum getir ketika melihat sang Uchiha tetap tak bergeming. Sasuke memang berubah total semenjak ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi, menjodohkan ia dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Nara Shikamaru. Ia sudah berusaha menolak semampunya. Tak lupa ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi sang ayah tak mampu melawan kehendak tetua klan. Lagipula Sasuke memang belum pernah bertemu dan berbicara mengenai hubungannya dengan Ino di depan Inoichi. Wajar bila sang pemimpin klan Yamanaka ragu akan keseriusan keturunan Uchiha itu dan memilih untuk mempercayakan anaknya ke tangan Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang dulu. Makanlah yang banyak. Besok aku akan kembali," ujarnya sembari mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Ino dalam diam. Jujur saja di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menginginkan kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya. Mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong dengan sikap ceria khas Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Ia tak pantas berpikiran seperti itu bila mengingat statusnya sebagai mantan _missing nin_. Ia tak pantas memiliki gadis itu dalam hidupnya. Mungkin Ino memang menerimanya dengan tulus. Tapi bagaimana dengan anggota klan Yamanaka? Mereka akan menolak dan menghinanya. Dan seandainya sang putri tetap ngotot ingin menikah dengannya, mungkin seumur hidupnya ia akan menjadi budak klan Yamanaka. Ia tak bisa menunjukan eksistensinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Sial! Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa menyesal pernah menjadi _missing nin_. Sebuah status shinobi paling rendah yang pernah ada. Seandainya ia tak pernah menjadi _missing nin_, mungkin hidupnya tak akan sehina ini. Dan ia dengan dagu terangkat akan berani melamar Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kompleks kuil yang terlihat lenggang. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ. Hnaya beberapa pendeta dan pengurus kuil yang sedang sibuk bersiap karena dua jam lagi kuil ini akan digunakan untuk sebuah upacara pernikahan. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Sejujurnya ia tak siap berada di tempat ini. Sungguh! Jika diperbolehkan ia ingin berdiam diri seharian di apartemennya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Naruto secara paksa menariknya kemari. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tak menerima alasan apapun atas penolakan sang Uchiha. Agaknya ia mulai geram dengan sikap sahabatnya yang sekarang memang sudah berubah drastis semenjak kembali ke Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Setelah sedikit merapikan hakama biru tua yang ia kenakan, pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha ini melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kuil ini sejak terakhir kali Sasuke mengunjunginya beberapa tahun silam. Pekarangan kuil yang memang tergolong luas ini masih ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon Sakura yang kini tengah bermekaran. Begitu indah sekaligus elegan khas musim semi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak melihat keindahan semacam ini. Semenjak pergi dari Konoha dan menjadi murid Orochimaru, Sasuke tak punya waktu luang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pemandangan di setiap pergantian musim. Seluruh waktunya habis untuk berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih di markas Orochimaru yang kebanyakan berada di gua atau dekat air terjun. Setelah terbebas dari Orochimaru pun, seluruh pikirannya hanya difokuskan untuk balas dendam.

"Lihat, itu Ino!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Mata obsidiannya memang menangkap sosok Ino yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura. Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu yang menggebu menyeruak dalam hatinya. Sudah seminggu ini, gadis yang dicintainya itu tak lagi datang ke apartemennya.

"Alasanku mengajakmu datang lebih awal adalah karena Ino-chan ingin bertemu denganmu. Bicaralah padanya. Jangan terus menerus menghindar. Ini bukan seperti kau yang aku kenal," ujar Naruto sembari menepuk bahu rekannya," ujar Naruto sembari menepuk bahu rekannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk menghampiri Ino yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kedatangannya. Sang gadis Yamanaka bangkit berdiri dan menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum kelegaan.

"Syukurlah, kau bersedia datang, Sasuke-kun."

Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini menatap wajah gadis Yamanaka lekat-lekat. Meskipun wajah sang gadis terlihat sangat putih karena polesan bedak yang tebal, tapi di mata Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino masih terlihat cantik. _Shiromuku_ atau kimono brokat berwarna putih yang dikenakannya membuat putri Yamanaka Inoichi ini terlihat begitu anggun. Sementara rambut pirangnya yang biasa diikat ekor kuda itu kini tersanggul rapi dan tertutup oleh _wataboshi_ atau tudung pengantin yang berwarna senada dengan kimononya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Semoga kau bahagia," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menangis. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahannya, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang selama ini kau berikan. Sungguh, aku bahagia selama menjalani hari bersama denganmu. Membereskan apartemen, memasak, menyambutmu pulang, dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu."

"Hn."

"Besok aku akan mengikuti Shikamaru untuk menjalani misi di Suna."

"Hn."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, "Terkadang aku berharap supaya pada akhirnya kita bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya harapan."

Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tajam, "Lupakan aku Ino. Kita tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Aku adalah _missing nin_ sementara kau adalah penerus klan Yamanaka. Seandainya kita tetap bersatu, kau mungkin akan menyesal dan kita tak mungkin bahagia."

Ino tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa bahwa penyesalanmu akan masa lalu dan ketakutanmu terhadap pandangan orang di masa depan atas statusmu sebagai _missing nin_ yang telah merebut kebahagiaan kita? Kau sendiri yang membuat kisah kita terlihat sebagai hal yang terlarang dan mustahil."

Setelah menenangkan dirinya selam beberapa detik, Ino kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayahku tak pernah keberatan bila aku menikah dengamu. Yang ia inginkan adalah agar kau melamarku. Beberapa kali aku memintamu untuk bertemu dengan ayah. Tapi kau selalu menolak dan terus menerus berkilah bahwa kau tak pantas."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak, "Maaf," ujarnya sembari berbalik menjauh.

Persetan dengan kebahagiaan! Sasuke sudah tidak percaya dengan kebahagiaan.

Karena Uchiha tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia!

**.:FIN:.**

**_Regrets over yesterday and the fear of tomorrow are twin thieves that rob us of the moment._**

* * *

**_Catatan Author :_**

Setidaknya saya lega bisa memenuhi target untuk publish tepat waktu.

Yosh, silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran melalui kotak review ya...

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
